


Hurt and Comfort

by MajorYork



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Owainigo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorYork/pseuds/MajorYork
Summary: Odin is having a bad time and Laslow helps to cheer him up.





	Hurt and Comfort

He was always supposed to be the happy one, the strong one. Odin clenched his hand into a fist slamming it against the pillar in front of him. Gritting his teeth he hangs his head tears streaming down reddened cheeks. Grey hair flutters into his mind and his vision starts to blur his other hand reaches out to clench his shirt near his chest. If he couldn’t hold himself together how could he expect to help and keep the ones most dear to him from falling into the same mess he was in now? Odin almost jumps out of his skin when he feels a soft pat on his shoulder, he tries desperately to hide his face only for gentle fingers to tilt his chin brining his face back to look up into caring warm brown eyes. Laslow doesn’t have to say a word the grey haired man spreads his arms open in wide. Odin finally breaks entering the comforting embrace of the other, his arms clasping around Laslow tightly as sobs wreck through his body and he feels the other grasp him closer rubbing his back in soothing circles. Odin buries his face into the grey haired mans shirt inhaling the sweet floral scent of the other man’s soap. They stay like this for a while as the blonde let everything that he had bottled up out, as Odin’s sobs slowly died down he finally released his iron grip around the other man but still kept his hands resting on the others hips. Laslow reached a hand up gently wiping away the fallen tears off of his loves face. Odin reaches up and takes the other man’s hand in his a small smile gracing his lips as he stares into the others eyes. Laslow’s presence always made him calm, the others playful attitude always played well with his own. Odin allowed his eyes to close for a bit and leaning into the other man’s embrace until their foreheads touch just enjoying the feeling of being held by the other, it had been so long since they could stop the charade they put on in front of the Nohrian’s and just be two lovers meeting under the stars even if just for a while. Granted Odin’s little melt down could hardly be called romantic but still, he would savor this moment being with the love of his life. His guiding light, his everything, the one and only partner to Odin Dark greatest dark mage of all time. The one he shared his secrets, dreams, and wishes with. He let’s out a content sigh allowing his eyes to flutter open again gazing into those rich brown eyes. His expression softens again and he smiles meekly at the mercenary, the smile becoming wider when the other graces him with an upturn of the others lips into a broad genuine smile that’s meant for Odin and Odin alone. Odin’s chest rumbles with a silent laugh, he leans forward slowly pressing his lips gently to Laslow’s letting himself melt into it, letting all his worry and fears fade away as he loses himself in the other and in the tender moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't name things. This is for the Owainigo week on Tumblr, I also have this posted on my Tumblr but thought I would also post it here. Owainigo week prompt hurt and comfort, and touch. I didn't have a beta reader but I hope that it is grammatically sound. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
